


ᴄᴀғᴇ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ | ᴋᴀᴍᴜᴋᴏᴍᴀ

by lucakoi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucakoi/pseuds/lucakoi
Summary: Kamukura invites Komaeda out on a date, though Komaeda doesn't quite realize it's a date, and just thinks of it as a simple breakfast meeting.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	ᴄᴀғᴇ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ | ᴋᴀᴍᴜᴋᴏᴍᴀ

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for how bad this is?? aaa sorry--

Komaeda's footsteps clattered against the hard pavement as he ran, drawing a few weird looks from the other people on the sidewalk. He usually wouldn't be running anywhere, since it tired him out greatly, with his low stamina for such things, but he had somewhere important to be, and he couldn't bare to be late for it.

Kamukura had taken the time out of his precious day to ask Komaeda to meet him at a local cafe, and he would rather die than disappoint Kamukura by showing up too late. He was so happy Kamukura had taken the time to meet him, for whatever purpose, but felt a little guilty about it. The only way he could make it up to Kamukura for taking the time to even talk to him was to at least show up.

To make things worse, he had overslept slightly that day, hence the reason he was running. He shook himself out of his stressed thoughts, and focused on making sure he made it to the cafe in time. A few minutes later, he spotted the cafe, and quickened his pace.

He went through the doors to the cafe, to see Kamukura sitting at one of the tables inside, with his usual stoic expression. He usually dressed quite formally, but today his outfit was a bit of a change from the norm, a white cardigan, with a gray undershirt, along with some jeans and tennis shoes. Komaeda didn’t even know he owned anything besides formal wear, to be honest, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. To be honest, it kind of suited him.

Komaeda looked down at his own attire, immediately feeling terrible. In comparison to Kamukura, the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on, he looked and felt like absolute trash. He thought his outfit wasn’t too bad that morning when he picked it out, a mint sweater, jeans, and some loafers, tying his hair back in a ponytail, but it suddenly seemed like a terrible choice to pick.

Kamukura’s voice drew him out of his detrimental thoughts, and back to reality. “Komaeda, come sit down.” he requested, gesturing to the other chair at the table. Komaeda immediately made his way over to the table, sitting down in the chair with a nervous smile.

“Uhhh, I’d just like to say, you look really nice today..! N-not that you don’t always look nice, though!” Komaeda commented quickly, a small blush on his face. Komaeda could almost swear he saw some glimmer of emotion appear in Kamukura’s striking red eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Kamukura nodded. “You as well.”

Komaeda’s smile got a bit bigger, he couldn’t believe Kamukura had actually given him any sort of compliment. It made him feel really warm inside. “Uhh, so, why’d you invite me here? Did you need to talk to me about anything?” Komaeda asked.

Kamukura simply shook his head. “No, I just felt like having breakfast with you today. Nothing more.”. Komaeda nodded. “A-alright! Do you want to order anything..? I should have some money on me to order you something..”

“No need. I’ll be paying for our food. What would you like?” Kamukura questioned. Komaeda shook his head. “Ah! N-no need to pay for food for worthless trash like me, Kamukura! I wouldn’t dare impose on you like that..” Komaeda muttered. “I insist. Now, what would you like to eat?”

Komaeda looked at the menu that had been placed on the table seemingly prior to his arrival at the cafe, and scanned the page. He didn’t exactly feel comfortable letting Kamukura pay for such a burden like himself, but he couldn’t find it in him to say no.

“W-well, if you truly insist on paying..maybe waffles and a frappuccino..?” Komaeda mumbled. in response. Kamukura nodded. “Alright.”, he replied, as he waved over a waiter. “I’d like two waffles, a black coffee, and a frappuccino.”

The waiter nodded, heading over to the kitchen to deliver their order. Komaeda simply stared down at the ground, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. He felt a little nervous about being out at a cafe with Kamukura, to be honest. He wasn’t even sure what reason Kamukura would have for wanting to go to breakfast with him. Suddenly, he felt movement from across the table, Kamukura reaching over to Komaeda’s hands and holding them gently.

“You have no reason to stress or be concerned. I only invited you here because I wished to spend time with you, you don’t have any reason to worry.” Kamukura told Komaeda, almost in a slightly comforting tone of voice. “Why would you want to spend time with filth like me…? You’re basically a god, you shouldn’t stoop down so low..”

Kamukura grasped Komaeda’s hands a little bit tighter. “Don’t say those things. I like spending time with you, and you’re not filth. You shouldn’t think so lowly of yourself. I don’t think any of those things about you.”

Komaeda’s face flushed a bit from the psychical contact with Kamukura, he didn’t expect Kamukura to ever try to reassure or comfort him about something. A stark contrast to his usual stoic attitude, that day, he seemed different. To anyone else, they wouldn’t see any difference, but Komaeda had known Kamukura for years, and knew how to detect when something was different or off with him.

Kamukura let go of Komaeda’s hands, reaching up to pat his head. This was a little strange for Kamukura, but Komaeda definitely wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed the attention from him, though he felt immensely guilty for taking up his time still.

The waiter soon walked over with their food and beverages, setting them down on the table in front of them. Kamukura got out the silverware that had come with his plate, cutting up his waffles. Komaeda glanced down at his own waffles, starting to do the same thing with his own.

They were mostly silent while they ate, Komaeda not wanting to disturb or annoy Kamukura, and Kamukura not feeling the need to be talking while they were eating. A little while later, they had both finished up their food, Komaeda fiddling with his thumbs, spacing out a little bit as Kamukura paid for the meal. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Let’s go, Komaeda.” Kamukura requested. Komaeda nodded, standing up from his chair, and following Kamukura out of the doors of the cafe. Komaeda stared down at the ground as they walked, slightly sad their time together was going to end. Kamukura had already spent more time than necessary with the white haired male, so he guessed he couldn’t really complain, could he?

“So, uh, yeah, I guess I should be going about now..sorry for taking up your time with breakfast..” Komaeda muttered with a nervous smile on his face, beginning to walk away. He felt a tug on his hand.

“I was thinking we could go to the local garden. I’ve heard the flowers there are beautiful about now, and I’d like to see them.” Kamukura stated. “Oh, of course! That sounds lovely!” Komaeda responded with a tiny smile, happy his time with Kamukura that day didn’t have to end just yet.

Kamukura tightened his grip on Komaeda’s hand, starting to walk over to the direction of the garden, which wasn’t very far. Komaeda’s face was a little pink, but he followed alongside Kamukura, holding onto his hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

Around 7 minutes later, they reached the garden. Komaeda couldn’t see it, but Kamukura actually was smiling a tiny bit, which was extremely rare. Komaeda spotted some pretty looking flowers, and went over to look at them. He knelt down to the ground, getting a closer look at the plants.

“Kamukura, do you know what kind of flower this is?” he asked, looking behind him at Kamukura. Kamukura knelt down to the ground to look at the flowers as well. “It’s an iris, it symbolizes hope.”

Komaeda smiled. “It’s pretty, right?”. Kamukura nodded. “Yes, the flower is pretty, Komaeda,” he replied, reaching over to grab Komaeda’s hand. “I think you’re pretty as well.”. Komaeda’s face turned a bit red at that.

“A-ah, thanks..I’m not worthy of a compliment like that, though.” Komaeda replied nervously. “You have no reason to think that. Now, let’s go look at some more of the plants.”

Kamukura stood up, Komaeda standing up as well, Kamukura facing Komaeda, and planting a quick kiss on his lips, before grabbing his hands and continuing along in the garden.


End file.
